Maria's Promise OMAKE!
by Shinonome-Ushio
Summary: The OMAKE of Maria's Promise, originally by ShadowLily-LoneWolf . No relevance to the actual story.
1. When Idiots Unite

**When Idiots Unite**

**Koji POV**

"Koji! Over here!" I glanced behind my shoulder, hearing a voice that was just too familiar. Of course, I'd know that perky idiot anywhere.

"Hey." I sighed, Knowing what was in store for us today.

"Don't just stand there! The others are waiting in the meeting spot already!" Takuya, with his usual upbeat demeanor, screaming at me so early in the morning.

"Don't be so loud, _baka _(idiot)" I walked past him, tapping my elbow on his arm, as if to say _let's go._

"Koji, you're so gloomy today!" Takuya wouldn't understand. He's too perky and full of life. Although, I can't say I dislike him.

"It's not that... 'that person' just give me the creeps." I sighed for the second time, Complaining about _that person._

"That Person? You mean Sayuri?" Takuya threw a ridiculous question at me.

"No way! You really think _Sayuri _could have a bad atmosphere around her? No. I'm talking about little Miss Creepy-eyes." I replied bluntly.

"Tsubasa Chitose?" Takuya, once again, Strays from my description.

"_Baka! _Tsubasa does have gloomy eyes, but... Oh, quit it! I'm talking about Kurokawa!" Clueless Takuya was beginning to annoy me. As always.

I glance at Takuya as we crossed the street intersections. Unexpectedly, Takuya was gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, and had an unbelievable look of hatred and irritation glued on his usually perky face.

We were silent all the while, Takuya still irritated by the mention Kurokawa's name.

Obviously, we were discussing about the older Kurokawa.

Suddenly, Takuya bursts out screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"THAT KUROKAWA HAINE IS SO ANNOYING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

I sighed, telling myself this was going to be a very loud and noisy trip.

All of a sudden, while Takuya was nagging his head off, I glanced to my left. A sweatdrop fell from my forehead, as I nudged Takuya's arm. As ironic as it gets, he's too busy nagging.

"KUROKAWA HAINE IS A FREAK!" I wouldn't blame him for complaining about Kurokawa's intimidating demeanor, but he's kind of going overboard. It was annoying, to the point I just wanted to choke him.

"Look who's talking." I heard a voice, although I don't hear this too often, I know this hoarse, stoic voice.

Me and Takuya glance to our left, as everybody was waiting for us, and Kurokawa Haine approaching us, together with Sayuri and Sekai behind her.

"_Enchante`, _Minamoto and Kan_baka* _Takuya." Kurokawa Haine with her intimidating aura, greeted us.

Takuya was glaring at Haine, while on the other hand, Haine was simply glancing at her wristband.

"This is Japan. Don't greet Japanese with french." Takuya, for the first time, was being seriously rude to someone. oh wow.

"H-Haine-san... Don't be so mean to Takuya-kun." Sayuri spoke up, with a sweatdrop down her forehead.

"Sayuri, don't get yourself involved with idiots like these." Sighing after stating an obvious sentence gradually became a habit for me.

"Why do you glare at me so much? and stop being so awfully gloomy! You're worse than Koji!" Takuya bluntly complained. Although I know there was a complaint against ME somewhere along those lines, too.

"Excuse me, Kanbara Takuya, but it's not my fault you don't know french. Speaking of which, don't judge people so easily. You nag too much." Ah yes. I know that, when it comes to Kurokawa Haine, Sayuri said that girl would be extremely blunt.

Surprisingly, she backfires brilliantly.

"I... I think we should get going." Sayuri suggested, whilst Sekai nodded in agreement.

Just recently, Tsubasa Chitose said they had a cafe` nearby, and decided to invite us. Which is where we're heading to now.

We arrived at the cafe`, and it was HUGE. Extremely expensive-looking, to the point it made even ME feel nervous.

It was just me, Sayuri, Sekai, Haine, Takuya, TK, Midori, and Koichi who came along. The others had elsewhere to attend.

"Welcome to Tsubasa Cafe`, May I take your orders?" A waitress tended to our table, and before anyone of us could speak up...

"I want a caramel frappuccino and 1 slice of Tsubasa Cafe's special marble cake." The girl with plum-hair stated.

Everyone was silent for a while. Who knew that...

"Haine loves sweets!" Sekai Hiroshi eased up the tension, but Takuya was snickering.

"Wahahahaha! Who knew a gloomy and boring person like you had such a sweet tooth? Wahahaa, that's so weird!" Takuya finally bursted.

Nothing was so funny about it, actually. I guess Takuya's really just an idiot. More or less.

Kurokawa, Grabbing one of the menu books, dug her face in the pages.

"Hehehe! Haine's embarrassed!" Sekai, again, speaks up.

"_...Oui _(yes). So what if I eat a lot of sweets...?" She was still hiding her face. Takuya turned to Sekai with a completely teasing mood.

"Don't tell me... That's how she's embarrassed?" Any moment now. Takuya's going to die laughing.

"Sh-Shut up..." Kurokawa stutters, as her voice gradually became softer.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Haine and Takuya were ignoring each other the whole while. It affected everyone else's atmosphere.<p>

In the end, I was only drinking a glass of Iced tea, whilst everyone else had cake and juice. Takuya ate a lot.

I sighed. Luckily we were all seperating now, and heading to our respective homes. After a good yawn, I glanced behind my shoulder and noticed Haine was walking behind Takuya, to the opposite direction of me.

I decided to look at them for a while. Hoping to see that idiot Takuya's reaction.

"Why are you following me?" The first instinct that came to Takuya's mind.

"Don't be so conceited. My house is this way. Shut up and walk." Haine replied coldly. It's surprising how hoarse and low her voice is, and can still be heard from a distance.

"You are seriously mean!" Takuya objected Haine's attitude.

"_Oui... _(yes)" Haine replied with that simple word. Who knows if Takuya understood her french or not.

I see Sayuri, walking my direction, when Takuya and Haine were finally out of hearing range. I glanced at Sayuri as she approached me with her eyes looking elsewhere.

"Sayuri. Your house is this way?" I aked her, and she finally glanced at me.

"Ah, Koji-kun! My house is this way... You too, right?" Sayuri's unnecessary smile never fails to enlighten me.

"Yep. You seemed to be deep in thought just now." We both started walking the same direction. This felt great. The sunset was awesome, The Sakura petals made the scenery even more peaceful, and of course, there was Sayuri.

"Yeah... I was thinking if Takuya-kun and Haine-san would ever get along well with each other." Oh. So that's what she was so focused about just now. jeez, this girl always thinks of others.

"I can't seem to say 'yes'. Kurokawa is not Takuya's type of acquaintance." I disagreed.

"Haine-san is suprisingly really shy. She's so strange. In fact, she's so honest to the point she's blunt. I like Haine-san. What about you, Koji?" It's nice to see Sayuri being so friendly with someone even Takuya can't handle. Well, I hate to burst her bubble but...

"No. She gives me the creeps. B'sides I'm not friendly. That's Takuya's job." I replied.

"Hahaha. Koji, Sekai-san said that, If you can befriend Haine, you can befriend anyone in the world!" She states this cheerfully.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Are you saying Kurokawa is THAT hard to befriend?" I snickered.

"Yeah, I guess so... But I'd want to be her friend someday!" Again, with the cheerful demeanor and that smile.

_Being cute is a crime, Sayuri! It's a crime!_

"If it's you, I guess you'd be able to..." I replied, and I was honest.

"Let's work together and make Takuya-kun and Haine-san get along well! Okay, Koji-kun?" She smiles shyly.

_I think you're more dangerous that Kurokawa-san, Sayuri..._

* * *

><p>The next day, Takuya approached me when I was sitting on my window seat in the classroom.<p>

"Koji! What's _Je T'aime _?" He asks.

"I don't know. Look up a dictionary or something. Did Kurokawa say that to you?" I replied.

Takuya literally ran down to the nearby library. I didn't see him until recess.

"Koji-kun, Have you seen Takuya?" Sayuri was running to me, panting heavily. Wheezing as if she was running the whole day.

"N-No... Why? Is there something-... Well, there he is." I pointed to the direction behind Sayuri.

As she turned back, we both stared at him with surprise.

He was blushing madly. Almost like a tomato.

"_Je T'aime... _It means..."

* * *

><p>*Kan<em>baka = <em>A play of names. A pun in Kanabara Takuya's name ; Baka means Idiot

_Oui (owi)= Yes_

_enchante` (an-shan-teh)= A greeting commonly used by french both formally and casually._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi Hi~ This is my first MP (Maria's Promise) Omake! Note that this is only an Omake. The original storyline of MP was originally<br>by ShadowLily-LoneWolf . These Omake Stories are not relevant to the story whatsoever._**

**_Sorry if some of the characters might not be in the right persona._**

**_or if their behaviors are kind of off. _**

**_Please read Maria's Promise by ShadowLily-Lonewolf , my onee-tan. :)  
><em>****_If you don't read Maria's Promise, I will eat u! :3_**

**_Thank you for reading Maria's Promise OMAKE! _**


	2. Early Encounter

**Early Encounter**

**Haine POV**

Late December. I'm now 8 years old. It's been 4 years since I got here in Japan, and got adopted by my family doctor, Kuroite Takutou-Onii sama... He adopted me as his daughter, yet I consider him more of an older brother.

Recently, I've been helping Takutou-Onii sama with his work. His clinic was just a few blocks away from the house... No big deal.

I assist him with some paperwork, and sometimes during client check-ups... There was nothing better to do, after all.

Thursday morning, Takutou-onii and I headed to Kanakura Hospital, as usual.

Just as I set foot on the hospital entrance, the nurse on the front information desk greeted us. It seems like they're constantly getting used to me being here... Oh well.

"_Ohayo,_ Dr. Kuroite, Hello there, Ine-chan!" The nurse greets politely, it's only natural to reply politely as well.

"_Bonjour _, Fukiko-san." I say that but... I merely glance and walk past her. I wasn't feeling very talkative today... Well, I never am.

"Fukiko-san, If Sayuri-chan arrives here this morning, please let her proceed to my clinic. See you then!" Takutou-onii was being as friendly as ever. How nice.

We both head for the elevator, Takutou-onii clicked the button heading for the 3rd floor. I decided to toy around with the buttons, clicking all of them at once.

"Haine, Don't play with the buttons. The guards are gonna come chase us! you don't want that to happen, now, do you?" He scolded me, yet, he sounded as if he wanted to click the buttons with me. Takutou-onii is not very good at pretending to be a scolding father.

The elevator doors slide open, and I take my steps forward along with Takutou-onii, grasping his hand as if I was still 3 years old.

I pass by one of the clients' rooms, and it seemed very noisy inside. I peeked in through the slightly opened door of one of the clients' rooms.

I saw a boy... He had brown hair, and he seemed extremely perky... I didn't like noisy places, so I closed the door and followed up with Takutou-onii.

As I enter the room, My foster father made his way to his desk and started on some paperwork.

The room was so boring... So boring.

"Onii-sama, Can I go play downstairs? your clinic is always so boring..." I stated bluntly, as there was no other way for me to express my thoughts other than blunt statements.

"Ah, alright, Haine-chan. Be careful not to get lost, okay? I'll be busy with some paper work..." He sounded like he was disappointed. Probably because I don't like spending too much time with him.

Honestly, Takutou-Onii is such a boring person... But I love my Onii-sama.

_Hehhhh... I'd rather jump from this floor than tell anyone I love them..._

I went in the elevator, clicked the button for Ground Floor, and just stood there, waiting for the doors to slide open.

_Elevators are so boring... _

Seeing as there was nothing to do, I started softly, slowly humming my favorite lullaby...

"Hummhum hum hum humhum humhummm..."

The silence wasn't very comforting... My attempt to break the silence with humming was even more disturbing.

The doors finally slide open, and I rushed out of there.

"Ah! good timing! Ine-chan, Ine-chan!" I hear Fukiko-san's voice, and went to glance at her.

"Ine-chan, I need you to take Sayuri-chan to your father's clinic. Is that alright, Ine-chan?"

_Stop calling me that..._

"_Oui_. It's fine with me." I nodded, as I glance at a girl with strawberry blond hair, flowing down to her small shoulders.

"Sayuri-chan, Don't be shy! Ine-chan is a very nice girl. Go ahead now, you two." Fukiko-san flashes a smile at me, although I ignored it.

The girl, Sayuri was it?

She was looking down at the floor, grasping her hands. Almost as if she was this extremely shy girl.

Heck, I can guess perfectly.

"I-I'm... Sa-... Sayuri." She states as we enter the elevator, with a small and soft voice.

I simply ignore her, pretending I didn't hear her... Oh well.

We were silent, until we reached the 3rd floor.

"Come with me." I say it coldly, grasping her hand and dragging her slowly to Takutou-onii's clinic.

_Will you be my friend, Sayuri?_

_Sayuri, You're so pretty... I like you!_

_Your name is so cute... Let's be friends!_

_AAARGH! Why can't say stuff like that?... I want to, but I end up saying something else._

_It's troublesome. Extremely troublesome._

We got to the clinic, and I opened the door for the so-called 'Sayuri'. I was silent, thus she must think I'm a gloomy person.

"Ah! Sayuri-chan! Come in, come in. How are you today?-" Takutou-onii seemed like he wanted to add more of his sentence, that is, after he glances at me and the strawberry head.

"well then, Sayuri-chan, please take a seat on the bed and we'll get to your check-up right away... Ah, well, as soon as I finish cleaning up all these paperwork." A sweatdrop fell from his head, as he began tidying his desk.

"ah... _hai, _Kuroite-sensei..." Again, she speaks too softly.

I began to get troubled by the boring aura around the room. I tried to lighten it up, even just a little.

"Sayuri, was it? What's your business here?" I stated, I wanted to sound nice, but I guess 'nice' has no place for me.

"Ah... K-Kuroite-sensei is my doctor and.. Well, I kind of got a fever today." She flashes a cute shy smile at me.

_See, Haine? Why can't you smile like that...?_

"Fever... hmph." Although she smiled so tenderly at me, I replied so coldly.

"Umm... A-And you are.. Ine-chan. Aren't you?" Somehow this girl is talkative. How troublesome.

I didn't reply. Merely sitting on the edge of the bed, I stare down at the floor with my stoic, aloof expression.

"Ah, I left something on Fukiko-san's counter. I'll go get it. You two, behave yourselves, alright?" Takutou-Onii rushed outside, leaving me and the petite 'Sayuri' alone with a bored silence.

"umm... Ine-chan, wasn't it? I'm-" Before she could continue her statement, I puzzled.

"Sayuri. Yes, I know." I five off a tiny sigh, while I'm at it.

"Kuroite-sensei talks about you a lot! H-He said you were really cute and-" I puzzled her unfinished sentence yet again.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not cute at all." I state this apathetically.

"Ine-chan...! I think you're really cute!" Does this girl know what she's talking about?

_Well how 'bout that... Haine, you were called cute._

"Nonsense." I look away, hiding my face for whatever expression I might have had.

I try to swiftly change the topic. So troublesome, this girl.  
>"My name is not Ine..." I pout, puffing my left cheek.<p>

"Eeehh? That's not your real name? Kuroite Ine...?" She asks persistently.

"_Non..._" I reply with my usual french terms.

"ehh... f-foreigner?" She asks, gradually seeming to be interested in me.

"French. Why? You racist..." I bluntly joke around, calling her a racist.

"Ehh..? I... I didn't mean it like that, Ine-" And Again, I cut her off.

"Haine. Kurokawa Haine..." I puzzled her.

For a moment we were silent, but after a short 10 seconds...

"Whaaa! Y-You have a really cute name...!" Her eyes sparkled and her face was hilarious. What a strange girl.

I ignored her complement, and instead, focused on the footsteps nearing us. Takutou-Onii opened the clinic door and flashed another idiotic smile at us.

"Haine-chan! Himawari and Haruto are outside. They said they wanted you to come with them to the mall." Takutou-Onii randomly announces.

"Himawari-Onee? She brought Haruto outside in this hot weather?" I sighed, before continuing my statement. "I'll go. Better buy some Pocky while I'm there."

I stared at Takutou-Onii, with him staring awkwardly back at me.

"Money." I stretched out my arm, asking for a few coins to buy the snack I'm so addicted to.

Takutou-Onii hands me his wallet, and I slowly make my way to the door.

I glance one last time behind my shoulder, watching her disappointed, lonely face. Persistent.

"I'll be seeing you again someday, Sayuri. _Au revoir._" I flashed a tiny curve on the edges of my lips.

I didn't even bother to look back at her expression, Yet one thing's for sure.

She nodded at me.

* * *

><p>"Haine-san? What are you daydreaming about?" Sayuri asks, peeking her head near my face.<p>

"Nothing much." I shrugged, completely oblivious that everyone has gathered around my window seat in the classroom.

They were all curious as to why I was spacing out.  
>Midori was frantically curious, whilst the others joke around.<p>

"Takuya, Take me on a date this saturdaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." I said, as spoiled as can be.

"Wh-whaaaaaaat?" He was frantic, even feeling his wallet under his jeans, trying to see if there was a single coin left.

Everyone laughed and snickered at my sudden statement.  
>I merely stared at my desk for a wee 10 seconds.<p>

"So, what _were_ you daydreaming about, Haine?" Sekai, curiously closes in on me.

I merely snickered, with curves rolled on the edges of my lips, saying...

"Late December. I was 8 years old... 4 years since I arrived in Japan, adopted by the Kuroite household...  
>I met the strangest person in the world..."<p>

* * *

><p>Kanakura Hospital = Hospital owned by the Kuroite household. Part-time job (as a nurse) of Haine Kurokawa.<p>

Himawari = Himawari is Takutou's wife. She has a son named Haruto. Full name is Himawari Kuroite (Formerly: Himawari Rusuo)

Haruto = Son of Himawari and Takutou Kuroite. Currently 2 years old. Full name Haruto Kuroite.

Ine = Haine's nickname or alternate name given by the Kuroite family once she was adopted. However, she is still an ironclad Kurokawa Haine.

Oui = Yes (french)

Au revoir = Good bye (french)

enchante` = a formal and casual greeting in french

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading this Omake Chapter! <strong>_

_**Original Storyline is "Maria's Promise" by ShadowLily-LoneWolf**_

_**Please read the original story!  
>Again, Pardon if there may be misspellings or typos.<strong>_

_**I'm not a very good Omake maker, aren't I? D:  
>Forgive me, Onee-tan! TT_TT <strong>_

_**Anyways, more Omakes to come! **_


	3. With Flowers and Books

**With Flowers and Books**

**Sayuri POV**

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, and what better way to spend it than being with some friends?

Just recently, Haine-san gave me a book, due to the fact that she usually sees me carrying one around or what-not.

I think it was very thoughtful of her to give me one. Yet, there was something bothering me... The book's title was Blank Dreams, and I haven't really read it yet, and behind the book, it states: "Blank Dreams is a journey of a lifetime! Every single word written on each page, is all about you".

The author seems french. Well, as expected of Haine-san. She is a french. The author's name was Hailie Ria Augustin.

Personally, I thought that name was cute!

Saturday morning, I went to Sekai-chan's flower shop. I was hoping to buy some for decorations in the house, but oh well. Maybe I could buy one for my friends, as well.

Yeah, that's a good idea!

_but... I wonder if they'll like flowers..._

I was beginning to doubt.

Well, I have to try. They're my friends, and I'd love to give them something!

I arrive at Sekai's shop, looking around at the pretty and fresh flowers that just arrived today.

I see Sekai sitting on a stool outside her shop, waiting for customers.

Sekai is still as cute as ever, playing with a sunflower on her right hand. Funny part is, she didn't even notice me!

However, before I could approach Sekai, I glance at a familiar figure exiting the flower shop.

What a coincidence, it's Haine.

I snicker a little, wondering if Haine was even the type of person who'd like flowers. I think again, and I imagine it to be quite a spectacular sight.

I make my way to Haine and Sekai, who were just a few steps away, chatting about something.

"Sekai-chan! Haine-san! _Ohayo! _" I cheerfully approach them.

My mood was exceptionally perky today. Mornings are the best!

Haine and Sekai glance at me as I call out their names, and the first to reply was obviously...

"_Bonjour. _What are you up to, Sayuri-pyon..?" Haine, with her usually sleepy face. Haine always mentions how nocturnal she is.

"_Ohayo, _Sayuri-chan! What brings you here today?" Sekai replied as friendly as usual. Mornings are for the cheerful people, after all.

"I'm here to buy some flowers. What about you, Haine-san?" I glance at the bouquet Haine was hugging.

It was so pretty! I noticed how many sunflowers were in the bouquet.

I was just thinking... _Sunflowers for Haine..? hmm... Not really..?_

"I was hanging out with Sekai-pyon for a little. Stopping by for some flowers..." Haine sounded sort of sleepier than usual.

"Sunflowers? Could it be for Naoki-kun? Kuroite-sensei? or maybe... Takuya?" I was gradually beginning to ask questions.

I was just curious... I hope I didn't bother her.

"It's nothing, really... They're for my mom." Haine looks down. It took me a few minutes to actually understand what she meant.

"Oh... Y-You're visiting your mother today? that's a good idea! Can I come along? I-If it's not a bother, that is..." I was getting a little excited.

I guess I just got touched by how Haine loves her mom so much. Also, I wanted to visit Haine's mom, too.

"_Oui._ It's okay. Sekai-pyon is coming, too. So, let's get going." She yawned. Haine is really such a silly person, being so sleepy at such a beautiful day.

"R-Really? Oh, wait. I'll go buy a flower for your mom, too! what's her favorite?" I was relieved that Haine agreed to me coming along.

"Sunflowers. Lots of them." She bluntly replies.

"Here!" Sekai hands over a tiny,cheap bouquet with fresh and beautiful sunflowers.

"Thank you, Sekai-chan! How much will these be?" I just couldn't bring myself to take it for free. I just HAD to pay.

"No no no! My family says Haine's mom was a regular customer here long ago, so it's really nothing. Haine doesn't even want to pay~" A sweatdrop fell on Sekai's forehead.

"I don't like spending my own money. I need money from my 'bank'..." Haine jokes.

She was literally mentioning Takuya, whom she often 'bankrupts'.

Silly Haine.

"Let's go. My mom is a nagging idiot who hates to wait, and if she has to wait, she'd yell to the sun." Again, Haine makes a funny statement.

I giggle for a bit, before stating, "Right!".

Sekai was simply grinning at us.

As we rush to the cemetery, I take note of how Haine tenderly protects the bouquet of sunflowers from damaging.

A few 17 minutes, We finally arrived in the cemetary. It was so peaceful. The cemetary grasslands were simply amazing.

Rather than a cemetary, It looked more like a short-grass prairie to me.

I should visit here more often.

Haine slowly approaches a clean, neatly displayed gravestone. Carved on the gravestone, was:

_Ruka Kurokawa  
>Died: 12th January<br>Birthdate: 18th August_

It was a very wonderful scene, as Haine slowly places the bouquet on top of the grave. As there seemed to be a picture frame on the grave, Haine picks it up and gently squeezes it in her arms.

I exchange glances with Sekai, before slowly making my way to Haine's side.

Sitting next to her, Me and Sekai also place our flowers on the grave.

Haine was simply staring at the gravestone with apathetic eyes.

"Everytime I see this gravestone... It reminds me that I am no longer any mother's child..." She coldly, sadly states.

"Don't say that, Haine-san! I'm sure your mother loves you just as much as you do! I'm sure of it!" I quickly make my statement.

At times like these, pessimistic Haine is always comforted by...

"Don't worry, Haine! I can be your mom for you! see? I'll be mama Sekai for you! la da da da da~" Optimistic Sekai. She amusingly dances around and pretends to be Haine's mom.

We were in silence for a while, as Haine dug her face under her arms and knees.

The leaves were brushing, The branches were tapping each other, the wind was gushing, the grass was bristling, and birds flew by.

It took a while for us to speak up.

But then again, If we're talking about Haine...

"Yuck. Sekai-pyon doesn't look like a mom. at all. Sayuri-pyon only looks like my mom. Bleeehhh." Haine, joking around with that stoic voice of hers, tongues out to us.

_hahahahaa!.. I told you you were silly, Haine!.._

"Haineeee! Jeez, don't make us worry like that! hmph." Sekai acts childish when she's with Haine. Why is that?

They look like kids arguing about a doll.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Haine-san. Y-You're cheek has dirt on it! h-here, I'll lend you my handkerch-..." I paused. When I tried to search for the handkerchief in my backpack, my fingers touched the book Haine gave me.

"Oh, Haine-san! I have the book that you gave me! I haven't read it yet, but I was wondering about the author of the book. She has such a pretty name!" I pulled out the book from my bag.

"Oh... You mean Hailie..?" Haine scoots over and leans her shoulder on mine.

"Yeah! Her name sounds so cute!" I cheerfully replied.

"Hey, Sayuri, Isn't that Haine's book?" Sekai states.

"yeah! Haine-san let me borrow it! Have you read this, Sekai-chan?" We had such a cheerful conversation running.

Well, except for Haine's stoic, hoarse voice, that is.

"Well yes! I have. It's Haine's creation, after all." Sekai stated. Wait, what? Haine's creation?

_You mean... You mean to say..._

"You mean Haine-san was the one who made this book? woooww!" I paused before continuing my statement. "Th-Then, who's Hailie Ria Augustin?" I asked.

"That's Haine's french name! Her grandpa named her french. Although, Haine says that name doesn't suit her. Besides, unlike that false Kuroite Ine name, 'Hailie' is her registered name in France!" Sekai explained everything thoroughly. How well does she know Haine, anyways?

"Registered name..? Th-Then, Haine-san has two names?" Oh, the confusion. It made me shove questions at Sekai.

"_Oui. _Hailie doesn't suit me. I prefer my name right now. Besides, I dislike long names." Haine and her lazy demeanor.

I was beginning to think that, if Haine made this book "Lunar Tear", then I guess it's worth reading!

"Well, I have to go. You two should leave now, as well." Haine states. Maybe she has elsewhere to attend to.

"Ehh? Where are you going, Haine-san?" I asked.

"I have a date with Takuya's wallet and a box of Pocky." Bluntly, and amusingly, Haine exclaims.

I giggle again. Haine is silly, it's amusing.

"Good luck with that, Haine! Come over to the shop tomorrow." Sekai greets Haine a farewell for the day. Although it's still morning.

"Haine-san, I'll be reading your book today, I promise!" I waved at her, as she was walking to the opposite direction.

Haine glances back, and flashes a really tiny smile at us, before waving back and saying,

"Yup. You better read it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>My third Maria's Promise OMAKE! chapter. Sorry to disappoint you... I guess I made it center<em>**

**_on Haine too much, huh? :(_**

**_Well, yeah. I guess I should fix that soon. I promise, my next OMAKE will be better!  
>I hope I don't disappoint you, Onee-tan and other readers :)<em>**

**_Characters featured in this OMAKE: Sekai Hiroshi | Sayuri Yukimura | Haine Kurokawa_**

**_Senkyuu~! _**


	4. Rain and Fever

**Koji POV**

"Souseiseki!"

With a tight grip on the umbrella with my right hand, I rush over to the hospital, where we visited Takuya who had been nursed because of the high fever he's been having recently, and where I had carelessly dropped my back pack, along with Souseiseki in it.

The automatic doors slide open, and I quickly drop my umbrella on the cold, tiled floor.

No matter how much mud was on the sole of my shoes, pitter-pattering all over the hospital tiles, I still rushed.

Who wouldn't?

What if someone had seen Souseiseki?

Worse, What if my bag, along with Souseiseki, was taken?

_pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter_

As I was about to turn left from the lobby room intersections, I crashed into one of the nurses.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" I tried helping her up, seeing how it was hard for to.

The nurse seemed quite old, around her 40s maybe.

She looked like she was carrying some birth certificates, which were now obviously scattered across the floor.

I quickly picked up four or five of the papers, and gave it to her.

"It's okay!" She flashed a reassuring smile at me. Strange how the scene looked like a grandmother smiling at her grandson.

"Y-Yeah, So, I'm in a hurry. Did you happen to see a blue bag somewhere here?" I asked her, whilst she was still counting the papers in her arms.

"No running in the hospital." Ah, damn. This voice again...

I glanced behind the Nurse's shoulder. To my demise, it was Kurokawa.

"Tch. You again." I gave off a seemingly disturbed aura.

Haine merely gestures the other nurse to go do her work, and started walking towards me as if she was a principal.

"What are you here for, Minamoto?" She crosses her arms with an annoying poker face.

I sighed for a moment.

"I left my bag here somewhere when we visited earlier. I can't seem to remember where it was." I glanced at her, almost as if to ask for her help.

She stared at the floor before she spoke,

"Have you tried looking in Takuya's room..?" She suggested, and again, with such an emotionless face.

"Can you take me there?" I didn't have time to argue with Haine. For now, Let me worry about Souseiseki and my bag.

Before anything, Haine bent down and tied her boot's laces firmly.

"There's no need to worry. Espio can look for it from inside, and I'll signal Renamon to do the same from outside." Miraculously enough, Kurokawa was nice.

_It makes me shiver when HAINE of all people is being nice to ME._

But Oh well. Guess there's a first for everything.

Me and Haine walk hastily to Takuya's room on the 5th floor of the hospital.

On the way, there were some pretty awkward silences between us.

"If you're a nurse here, why don't you wear the nurse uniform?" I teasingly questioned.

"_urusai. _I'm not a nurse. I just help Takutou-onii with his work. Besides, If something that ridiculous should be worn, it'd be by Sayuri-pyon. _Oui?_"

I felt an arrow stabbing the back of my throat, as my face was making an expression I dare not acknowledge. Even the tip of my ears were red.

"You have one sharp tongue there, Kurokawa." My eyes twitching, face still utterly rosy.

The elevator doors slid open, and we both made our way to Takuya's room in the far corner of the rooms.

"Takuya!" I somewhat yelled, even to a sickly perso-

"HWOOOAAA!"

_What in the world...?_

My jaws dropped at the sight of a lively and upbeat Takuya, playing tic-tec-toe with Souseiseki.

Haine throws one of her boots at Takuya. For the past 2 weeks, Haine's never been this angry.

"Patients... Should... Rest." Although her usual pokerface was still present, the shadows under her forehead and eyes made it seemingly obvious she was furious.

"A-Ah..! Koji! Haine!" Takuya, with a face that clearly states he's an idiot.

"Koji-sama!" Souseiseki, relieved to see me come back for her.

With Haine torturing Takuya with needles and injections in the background, I picked Souseiseki up, along with my bag which was on the corner of the room.

"Sorry. I was such an idiot to have forgotten you." I felt guilty, leaving Souseiseki.

"It's quite alright, Koji-sama. At the very least, I learned quite a few things about Kanbara." Sou, with the usual calm demeanor which never fails to calm even me.

wait... what?

"Learned something about Takuya?" I pointed out a question.

"Yes. He is somehow unable to understand the basics of tic-tec-toe, and can never win. Also, every time there is a silence, he always mentions Kurokawa." With that, I felt completely surprised, and completely disgusted.

Who knew Takuya could be a romanticist in his own way?

I snickered.

Later on, Naoki enters the room.

"Hai-nee! You're friends are here again." With a pouting face, and puffed cheeks, Naoki clings on Sayuri's arm, along with a few others who entered the room.

"...Ah, welcome...Sayuri-pyon, Mido-pyon, Chito-pyon..! Oh, and you too, midget." She greets everyone normally with a stoic expression, except for her own brother, whom she casually appears to argue with.

"Ah. Koji-kun! Nice timing..! We were all worrying that Takuya-kun might've been lonely, so we decided to come back." She puzzled her sentence after glancing at Haine and Takuya roaring at each other.  
>"But I guess Takuya-kun has all the company he needs..?"<p>

"Ah. _Baka_ Minamoto is here." Chitose, with her tongue out to me.

Ah. The atmosphere just got louder.

"Alright then! Let's give Takuya-kun a big 'get-well-soon' party!

Everyone's expressions were disturbed at first, but we all know how Takuya means to us in this group.

We popped open some juice bottles, Ate some sandwiches, and had a great time.

Although...

* * *

><p>"Minamoto, swallow these two capsules and you'll get better in no time."<p>

...

"Sayuri-pyon. Here, take these capsules."

...

"Chito-pyon, You need these capsules."

...

Every one caught Takuya's fever, and had no choice but to be dragged by Kurokawa into the Hospital. Surprisingly, Midori and Haine weren't very affected. Haine caught a cold, though.

"pfft..! You guys look hilarious with those saggy eyes of yours!" Takuya, enjoying himself while watching me despair in this darn fever.

"Akchyu!... A-Akchyu!" Haine, sneezing like a poodle being chased by a car.

However, The others visited us in the hospital. Koichi, Akito-senpai, Mikuro-senpai, TK, etc etc.

Who knew the hospital could be such a fun place...?

_A fever of 38 degrees. . . This is going to be a long, looooong day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there! Once again, this is another Maria's Promise OMAKE! chapter.<strong>_

_**This story is not mine. It belongs to my onee-tan :)  
>Apologies for any mistaken personalities and speech patterns.<br>**_

_**Look forward to more Maria's Promise OMAKEs!**_

_**Senkyuu :3  
><strong>_


End file.
